Lancer (Fate/Reverse - Perseus)
|master= Mūtsuro |jspirit= ペルセウス |alignment= Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= A |skill2= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |np1= Harpe |np1target= Anti-Demon |np1rank= A |np2= Aegis |np2target= Support |np2rank= B++ |np3= Haidos Kuneēn |np3target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np3rank= B |np4= Talaria |np4target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np4rank= B}}|affiliation = Mūtsuro's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'2"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = Greece|hairc = Vermillion red|eyec = Green|armament = Long sickle and shield|likes = Proving himself as a warrior|dislikes = The truth about his legend as a hero|talent = Monster hunting|enemy = Medusa, Assassin|imagecol = Vermillion red}}Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Mūtsuro who appears in Fate/Reverse. He is a non-playable Servant and one of the antagonists in the Fate/Reverse story. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is Perseus (ペルセウス, Peruseusu), the famous Greek hero who is known as the one who slayed the Gorgon [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rider_(Fate/stay_night) Medusa], defeated the sea monster [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cetus_(mythology) Cetus] in order to rescue [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andromeda_(mythology) Andromeda] and was the legendary founder of Mycenae. Lancer is the son of Zeus and a mortal mother, a the warrior most trusted by the Olympian gods at the time in the Greek world. As a baby, Lancer and his mother was cast into the sea inside a chest by his grandfather Acrisius when a prophet said that a son of his daughter would one day kill him, they ended up ashore on the island of Seriphos that was ruled by the king Polydectes. When Polydectes attempted to force his mother into marrying him, Lancer (wanting to prevent this) undertook the task to bring the head of the Gorgon Medusa as a wedding present to the king if he married another woman instead. Polydectes agreed and Lancer traveled to the Shapeless Island that holds those exiled by the gods in order to claim Medusa's head. He was granted five Noble Phantasms, probably the most ever granted to a single warrior in the history of Greece, by the Olympians, which include Harpe, winged sandals, a mirror shield, a helmet of invisibility, and Kibisis, a bag to contain the beast's head. Lancer gathered as much information as possible, formed a strategy to use his equipment, and sought out to gain glory and become a true hero. Lancer was completely fearless until arriving at the island, where just the nature of the island's barrier made him uncertain of victory despite having gifts from the gods, he quickly began to lose any feeling of glory, and simply wished to slay the creature as soon as possible so he could leave. Lancer felt complete dread upon meeting the Gorgon, believing his promised glory to be useless and victory to be impossible even with the sacred relics. He used the mirror shield to keep from being petrified by the creature's eyes and the sandals to avoid its strikes, entering into a battle of attrition without any real chance of victory. Lancer felt a true hero might be able to kill a creature that could be called a demon god, but felt someone who was still trying to prove himself had no chance. The only way for someone who still had human nature to defeat the creature was to allow it to encage itself in its own barrier by using Kibisis to reflect it back on its wielder. The beast, frozen upon suffering its own nightmare, becoming open to an attack from Harpe, and transformed back to the human form of Medusa to allow her head to be taken. After slaying the Gorgon and placing her head in the bag, Lancer returned to Seriphos where he used the head of Medusa to turn Polydectes and several of his servants into stone. Some time after, the monster of the sea Cetus was about to devour the daughter of king Cepheus, Andromeda, until Lancer arrived and slayed the beast. He married Andromeda which caused the man she had originally been promised to intrude at their wedding feast, a fight broke out and Lancer once again used the head of Medusa to turn the man and all his followers into stone. Lancer eventually gave Medusa 's head to Athena who then carried it on her shield. Lancer was killed by a son looking to avenge his father's death after Lancer used the Gorgon's head to turn him to stone. Appearance Because of his Noble Phantasm, Haidos Kuneēn, Lancer appears as an invisible silhouette to everyone at first, but it is only after the helmet becomes damaged does Lancer's actual appearance is revealed. His hair is vermillion red and his eyes are naturally green, Lancer wears black and gold armor and white shorts. Personality Lancer is a demigod with a resourceful mind befitting a slayer of monsters, though he can come off as arrogant and blunt as well. He was told since he was a child that he was a champion chosen by the gods to do heroic deeds and that ended up being stuck with him, but at some point in his life he came to the realization that he along with Medusa were nothing more than playthings that the Olympian gods could toy with at their own leisure, and since then he began to abhor them despite Zeus being his father. He doesn't hate Medusa, in truth he actually feels sorry for what she and her sisters had to put up with thanks to the atrocities caused by the gods, but he nonetheless feels that he has to eliminate her and claim her head so that he can finally properly use Kibisis fully. Lancer also doesn't particularly get along with the other Servants he is allied to either, with the only exception being Alcides (his half-brother), but he is willing to do the bidding of his Master, Mūtsuro. Lancer has a wish of his own, so for now he is patiently waiting for the Holy Grail to be restored until the time is right. Role Before his actual appearance, Lancer witnesses the Protagonist's party and Medusa's battle with the Revenant Basilisk and recovering the first Holy Grail Fragment at the Divine Structure: Olympus from a far distance. Lancer finally makes an appearance along with Alcides when the Protagonist's party is wandering around Dilmun, while he reveals to Medusa that he sympathises with her for what the Olympian gods did to her and her sisters, he makes it clear regardless that he still intends to kill Medusa and use her head so that Kibisis will be fully available for him to use in combat. Abilities Lancer is still an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with and has strength and endurance to fight every Servant that has been summoned into the Reverse Side of the World. Lancer's weapon, the long sickle Harpe, is referred to as an Anti-Demon Noble Phantasm that is fatal against Servants whose identities are that or are referred to as a monster or demon. Lancer's shield Aegis (given to him by the goddess of Athena) can withstand strikes from even the most formidable of weapons. His Haidos Kuneēn Noble Phantasm makes him completely invisible, giving him an edge in battle when attacking since his opponent will be unable to predict the next move. And finally, Lancer winged sandals Talaria enables him to fly in the air. He also has the Noble Phantasm Kibisis, the magical bag that he used to cancel Medusa's Blood Fort Andromeda, however he is unable to utilize it in Fate/Reverse as it requires Medusa's head in order to have it working functionally. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Lancer Class Servants Category:Lancer Servants